Bullet
by daniphantomforlife
Summary: Naruto has a friend no one knows about but when the friends he thought he had turn there backs on him he decides to end it all not even danny is worth living for anymore so he sines up for a talent show to tell them how he feels
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything but the plot (Maybe not even that)

 _ **Naruto`s PO**_

I was walking to the training grounds and when i was almost there I herd My _Friends_ Talking about me , so I did what anyone would do in my place I went to see what they were talking about me for but I really wish I didn't do that I herd them making fun of me and calling me a demon I don`t even know how they Knew , But it docent matter I left after that not felling up to training anymore so I decided to walk around people were glaring at me I knew it but I paid it no mind

As I was walking I saw a sing for a talent show and it got me thinking what would the village do if they saw what lay behind my Mask behind my big smile`s so I decided to show them know what was I going to do ...Hmm... Oh I know I`ll sing a sad song about how I feel , Not that I will really be me i will be a clone so I can do what has to be done I ask`t a friend of mine that I knew wasent being mean to me If he`ll sing in the contest to and sing the song she will be loved he said yes.

So know all I had to do was to chose the song I was to sing and I know the perfect one.

 _A week later_

It was time for the talent show and My friend was about to go on the stage I think I better tell you something about him well he`s not really from this world his Name is Danny Fenton/Phantom a half ghost my best friend he can`t really visit all that often because if he douse then his home would be destroy`d and we didn't want that so he docent visit often but here he is!

Now Up...Danny Fenton? Said the lady

A hush went over the crowd who was that boy? Why was he here but then hegot on the stage and started to sing

'

This is the story of a Boy

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while he looked so sad in photographs

I absolutely love him

When he smiles

Now how many days in a year

he woke up with hope

But he only found tears

And I can be so insincere

Making him promises never for real

As long as he stands there waiting

Wearing the holes in the soles of his shoes

Now how many days disappear

When you look in the mirror

So how do you choose

Your clothes never wear as well the next day

And your hair never falls in quite the same way

You never seem to run out of things to say

[Chorus:]

This is the story of a boy

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while he looked so sad in photographs

I absolutely love him

When he smiles

Now how many lovers would stay

Just to put up with this shit day after day

Now how did we wind up this way

Watching our mouths for the words that we say

As long as we stand here waiting

Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose

Now how do we get there today

When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes

Your clothes never wear as well the next day

And your hair never falls in quite the same way

But you never seem to run out of things to say

[Chorus:]

This is the story of a boy

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while he looks so sad and lonely there

I absolutely love him

When he smiles

[Guitar solo]

Well your clothes never wear as well the next day

And your hair never falls in quite the same way

You never seem to run out of things to say

[Chorus:]

This is the story of a Boy

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while he looked so sad in photographs

I absolutely love him

When he smiles

This is the story of aboy

Whose pretty face he hid from the world

And while he looks so sad and lonely there

I absolutely love him

This is the story of a Boy

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

And while he looked so sad in photographs

I absolutely love him

When he smiles

When he smiles!

The crowd cheard thinking it was amazing He came over to me and gave me a smile I gave him a small one back

And now we have the demon , the lady said I gave Danny A look trying to tell him that I was sorry for what he was about to learn how would he take it knowing that this is just a clone and that the real one was dead , that they off`d them self

I walk up to the stage and get on it and I stare out at the crowd with such pain in my eye`s that they all shut up , why I say , why did you have to treat me like durt just because of something that I have no controle of trust me If I could I would have kill`d it but I can`t without Killing myself and then it will be set free don`t you people understand _I`M THE ONLY THING KEAPING IT FROM KILLING YOU ALL ,_ I yell

this Is what I feel about you all treating me like crap

My legs are dangling off the edge,

The bottom of the bottle is my only friend.

I think I'll slit my wrist again,

And I'm gone, gone, gone, gone!

My legs are dangling off the edge,

A stomach full of pills didn't work again.

I put a bullet in my head,

And I'm gone, gone, gone, gone!

They all stared at me wide eye`d never thinking that I would feel like that.

Gone too far, yeah I'm gone again,

It's gone on too long, tell you how it ends.

I'm sitting on the edge with my two best friends,

One's a bottle of pills and one's a bottle of Gin.

I'm twenty stories up, yeah up at the top,

I polish off this bottle, now it's pushing me off.

Asphalt to me has never looked so soft,

I bet my momma found my letter now she's calling the cops.

I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it,

'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance.

Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent,

'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is.

I've been trying too long with too dull of a knife,

But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice.

I never bought a suit before in my life,

But when you go to meet God you know you wanna look nice!

So if I survive then I'll see you tomorrow!

Yeah I'll see you tomorrow!

The all look`t horafide at what I was saying

My legs are dangling off the edge,

The bottom of the bottle is my only friend.

I think I'll slit my wrist again,

And I'm gone, gone, gone, gone!

My legs are dangling off the edge,

A stomach full of pills didn't work again.

I put a bullet in my head,

And I'm gone, gone, gone, gone!

We hit the sky there goes the light,

No more sun, why's it always night?

When you can't sleep, well you can't dream,

When you can't dream, well what's life mean?

We feel a little pity, but don't empathize,

The old are getting older, watch a young man die.

A mother and a son and someone you know,

Smile at each other and realize you don't.

You don't know what happened to that kid you raised,

What happened to the father who swore he'd stay?

I didn't know 'cause you didn't say,

Now momma feels guilt, yeah momma feels pain.

When you were young and never thought you'd die,

Found that you could but too scared to try.

Looked in the mirror and you said goodbye,

Climbed to the roof to see if you could fly.

So if I survive then I'll see you tomorrow!

Yeah I'll see you tomorrow!

My legs are dangling off the edge,

The bottom of the bottle is my only friend.

I think I'll slit my wrist again,

And I'm gone, gone, gone, gone!

My legs are dangling off the edge,

A stomach full of pills didn't work again.

I put a bullet in my head,

And I'm gone, gone, gone, gone!

I wish that I could fly!

Way up in the sky!

Like a bird so high!

Oh I might just try!

I wish that I could fly!

Way up in the sky!

Like a bird so high!

Oh I might just try!

Oh I might just try!

And with that I glare at them all and pop out of there and back to the real one.

 _ **Danny`s pov**_

I just stared were Naruto just was and started yelling saying that it was all the village`s falt that he when`t and Kill`d himself . the village just stared in shock that Naruto was gone the fun loving Nuckle head was dead ... _Wait what was that he said about the demon oh hell no_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AURTHER NOTE**_

 _ **HEY SO I KNOW THAT PLENTY OF YOU WANT MORE BUT I`VE JUST LOST THE DRIVE TO COUNTINU BUT YOU CAN ADOPT ANY ONE OF MY STORYS JUST SEND ME A POST ON THAT STORY TELLING ME YOU WANT IT ILL CHEAK OUT YOUR PAGE AND THEN I MIGHT GIVE IT TO YOU.**_


End file.
